


The Milk Factory

by Goeling



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Body Modification, Branding, Breeding, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Milking, Mind Break, One Shot, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goeling/pseuds/Goeling
Summary: After buying a special brand of milk Ruby didn't expect to be taken to the very same place that produces it. Now she finds herself forced to make the very same thing she drinks.





	The Milk Factory

I do not own RWBY

Ruby Rose was currently walking back to Beacon Academy from a grocery store with a jug of milk. Her team's dorm had recently ran out of milk from the fridge so they picked their team leader for the job since she was usually the one drinking it.

The milk in the bag that Ruby is holding is not your typical kind of milk. In fact it was so special the milk only came in once at any time of the year. So when Ruby read the news that the milk was back she just had to buy it. Sure it may have been expensive to purchase but it was worth it. She would kill for the soft and creaminess of the beverage, it was so sweet it has been though angels decided to make out with you.

The Company who makes it is sort of mysterious as they don't allow anyone to go into their milking plant. However due to the popularity of the company's product everyone ignored any suspicions. The brand logo they use are two cow horns curling towards each other to form a heart with the acronym MF which stands for Moonlit Farms. Ruby thought the logo they use was cute but that was irrelevant right now.

Suddenly her Scroll started to ring making her stop in front of an alleyway. She held the device in her hands and saw it was her sister calling her.

"Hey Yang!" She greeted cheerfully. "What's up!"

"Yo Rubes I heard the news! Did you get it yet?!" said her sister who was as equally excited.

"Yep sure did!" Ruby confirmed while also holding out some treats. "I've even paid a little extra for the candy bars."

"Oh my Gosh this is so Hype right now! Where are you at!"

"I'm almost near the airship port right now but I'll be back before you know it."

"Okay Rubes I'll see ya then."

As she puts her scroll away she noticed that there was an awful lot of people all the sudden crowding the side walk.

"Drat, guess I'll take the alley then." she said to herself while taking said path.

She usually doesn't go through places like this since it made her felt a bit vulnerable. Luckily she had Crescent Rose with her just in case anyone tries to make a move with her. Ruby is quite well aware that she is kind of attractive though Yang seems to take the highest spot for being the most gorgeous girl on her team. Nevertheless she gets some attention sometimes, mostly guys who are a bit shy to ask her out, though sometimes there were some that wanted to do more than that.

Which is why she slowly draws out her weapon still folded just in case. Suddenly her instincts kicked in quickly but she was too late to unsheathe Crescent Rose. Everything went black for Ruby after feeling a shocking sensation behind her head.

Ruby groggily wakes up to find herself in a bright room. The last thing she remembers was the alleyway and nothing more.

"Where am I..." She said weakly. As she gets up a robot arm suddenly snatches her wrist. "What The?!" She attempts to pry it off but it was no use as her other arm was grabbed by another. They both held her high with her feet dangling, her toes barely touching the floor.

"Let Go Of Me!" She demanded, violently kicking her legs.

[Initiating Removal of Apparel]

"Wait What?" Suddenly the wall around her opened up revealing more robot arms as they proceed to tear off her clothing.

"HEY STOP THAT!" Ruby shouted as her face flushed red as her cloak. They started to pull of her boots while ripping off her pantyhose with no regard of shame along with her combat clothes. The only thing remaining was her signature cape protecting her now exposed body, it was also removed. The only thing she could do was cover her lady parts with her legs in vain while shivering slightly.

"Whoever is doing this! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" her only response was the voice of the robot lady.

[Initiating Installation of New Garments]

The robot arms came back but to her dismay they've brought scantily clad wear minus any bra or panty. There were laced cow patterned high heeled boots that reached all the way near her butt cheeks along with gray arm sleeves. A hair band that had cow ears and horns with a collar and cowbell to complete it. They've pulled her legs apart to slip the boots on. She felt the leather like material clinging on to her skin as they tightened the laces and zipped up the sides along with a belt coiled at the rims. They weaved in the arm sleeves and wrapped the loose ends around her fingers. They finally placed the head band on her and wrapped the choker around her neck.

[Initiating Tagging/Branding Process]

Two more arms came, one of them held a boxed machine with a bar coded yellow tag and the other was some sort of rectangle. The first arm came near her face while the other arms held her head in place while the arm painfully attaches the tag to her earlobe making her yelp in pain. The other arm went to her rear. She didn't understand why as it scanned her back while the other arms restrained her limbs. The rectangle began to shape shift into the perfect mold of her lower back. She then felt heat making her understand why. It was branding her.

"No Please." She begged as she struggled in her restraints. It moved closer and closer building up her panic.

"Please I Beg Of You." It was directly near her.

"Please NOOOOOOO!..." She screamed in pain. She felt burning and at the same time electricity. Her Aura was depleting She then suddenly remembers why she was here. She'd been taken from the alleyway she chose to use in order to get back home. The branding stopped yet she still felt the pain. She shakily turns her head towards her back and sees a mirror reflecting her current image. What she saw on her lower back was the logo of Moonlit Farms with pieces of the shattered moon scattered horizontally. Despite being burnt the brand showed no signs of welting and looks pitch black as if it had been tattooed there.

She could not believe it. The very same company she bought milk from kidnapped her but for what? The arms suddenly released her on to the cold hard floor. She shivered as she wrapped her arms around her to keep warm. The wall in front of her opened letting in what appears to be masked men in jumpsuits.

"Ooo looks like we have a cutie here." said one of them.

"Damn I want to fuck her so badly right now."

"Who are you." Ruby asked frightfully.

"Let's just say we're going to care of you from now on." she didn't like the sound of that. She had to get out of here. Thinking quickly she used her semblance to get to the door using what little aura she had left however the stupid lady stilts she was wearing made her trip right at the entrance. It was soon followed up with a painful shock on her neck.

"Now now where do your going."

"We obviously need to get our new cow to the training room can't have her tripping all over the place." Ruby widened her eyes in shock when they've called her a cow. One of the men grabbed her collar and hooked a leash. She didn't want to go but was quickly shocked by the collar telling her otherwise. She was led to another room where there was a treadmill. They've placed her on there and began the work out. This lasted for two hours and Ruby was tired.

"This is your pen from now on get some rest your new life starts tomorrow." They've shoved her into an empty purple room. It had no bed but the floor felt like a mattress. She was too tired to think of anything she closed her eyes for rest.

"Hey wake up!" She awoke to the collar shocking her and standing in the door was the masked men again. This time they led her through to a room but what horrified her that there were other women in here too, either human and faunus. They were all hooked onto these machines that attached to their breast. Was that what she'd been drinking all this time?! Breast milk?!

"You really thought you've been drinking cows milk all this time haven't you." the man said while she listened to all the moaning that's going on. "Our product comes from both female humans and faunus. We don't discriminate. Of course we have several bovine faunus that make a lot for us but they are seriously rare to find."

"Why..." Ruby began to speak up. "Why are you doing this..."

"Isn't it obvious? We want your milk." That didn't answer her question at all. "Sure we could've used regular cows to do this but where would be the fun in that. Plus we made a formula that makes regular breast milk taste as if though angels decided to make out with you."

"Why take me though?"

"You ask too many question you know that. Just be lucky I'm in a good mood today." They've stopped in front of metallic doors that would slide open as soon as he entered the number on a holopad. "Well lets say your going to be part of a simple experiment."

The room they were in had multiple lab equipment. The guy forced Ruby onto a platform and cuffed her arms above her on a bar and securely chained her legs to the floor. The guy activated several holoscreens and started typing in several words.

[Initiating Experiment]

Robot arms with syringes suddenly came out. Ruby struggled as they started to inject her with some kind of liquid.

"This is an experimental serum," the guy explained. "This was specifically manufactured to make any woman produce mass amounts of milk at a fast rate. If this works you'll only produce milk and you'll never have to use the bathroom ever again, which is a plus if you think about it."

"No I Don't Want This!" Ruby shouted as the needles punctured her breasts.

"In addition we'll also have to raise your metabolism for this to be possible." A needle pierced her stomach making her feel agony. "Of course the serum will only work if you feel extremely horny." A needle went into her volva making her feel uncomfortable. She felt weird, her chest felt like it was going to burst at any moment and her nether regions is wet.

"Enjoying this now are we." The guy teased. Ruby responded back with flustered anger.

"That's Because You're Doing Weird Things Too ME!"

"You know that's strange," the guy said ignoring her feedback. "Your small mounds should've grown massive yet instead they still remained as b cups. Must be a side effect. Oh well what can you do. Now it's time for a test." He presses a button bringing out a pair a suckers that had a see through clearing. They've attached to her breasts and began sucking on them. It really hurt alot for Ruby, not even her aura can protect her from the agonizing pain of the machines sucking at her chest. Ruby suddenly felt her chest burst out with warm milk, she screamed as the suction cups suckled on her nipples.

"Holy Shit!" the guy said reading the charts as the line increased rapidly. "You're making three gallons every five minutes! You should be proud of yourself!"

Ruby wanted to say something but she couldn't since it was difficult to talk when your screaming. After a couple minutes the screaming stopped and was replaced with moans.

"Hang on what's this?" the guy said, opening a message. It was an order from the boss after seeing the results their test subject. "Hm apparently my boss said to increase your sensitivity and under no circumstances I and the other workers aren't allowed to fuck you. Well that sucks, I really want to fuck that little pussy of yours. Hang on, Wow! I guess your not allowed to touch yourself either."

A few more needles were injected into her vagina, she could feel her sensitivity increasing by the amount of wetness she was experiencing. She really wants to rub her finger there for some reason but she couldn't. However when she tried to rub her legs together the collar shocked her.

"As much I would like to see you masturbate, I pretty much prefer it if I can keep my job!" the guy said. "I now reprogrammed the collar to shock you to keep your legs apart and every time you try to touch yourself, sorry I don't make the rules." He sympathetically apologizes though Ruby can feel a dirty grin from behind the mask. Ruby sheded some tears, she was stuck here and for who knows how long, she can only hope that the rest of her team were looking for her right now. Dirty thoughts were slowly growing in the little Rose's mind though she wont succumb to it. She believes her team can come find her, she has to hold on to her sanity long enough til her team can rescue her.

One month has passed, and everyday was the same thing for Ruby. She gets dragged out her cell through the moaning of other women and into her private milking stable. She was force fed this mushy stuff through a robot arm with a dildo shaped tube. She was then milked, her production rate increasing by 0.03% per day, currently she was one of the cash cows for the company despite her petite breasts. Having her chained up was no longer necessary since she now hangs on to a bar. She seriously wanted to touch herself but the collar wouldn't allow it. She never masturbated before in her entire life and was denied her first experience.

She was still sane though which was a good thing, and was still clinging on to the hope her teammates would rescue her. Though there were times where she almost went crazy after hearing all the other woman moaning from vibrators, sex machines, and even getting fucked by the workers. She even forgotten what it was like using the bathroom. Only time would tell for the Rose if she will make it.

She moaned and moaned while tiny fingers in the suction cups rubbed her nipples while her breasts were massaged and squeezed by the clear covers. Sometimes the machine would pull on her breasts, and sometimes it would rapidly spin around her nipples. Everyday her nipples were hard and sensitive due to the extreme milking she'd been through.

She heard a buzzing sound indicating that it's feeding time. Her collar shocked her until she was forced to open her mouth. Hard light tentacles wrapped around her head shoving six inches of the tube into her mouth. It kept moving back and forth nonstop to the point where she could barely breathe. The tube spewed out her meal every second while her modified metabolism went to work, converting the feed into milk. When it finished it released the hold on her head and spew the very few remains onto her face.

On her first experience she thought she'd been eating cum however she'd been told it was a mixture of grain and nutrients although it had a really strong smell. The method of her cleaning was really being hosed down by warm water. She was gasping for air while wanting this suffering to end.

The company decided to torture her by showing live videos of other cows getting fucked. This was obviously done to get her to increase her production rate. Juices kept flowing out of her pussy indicating how horny her body was feeling. One of the workers decided to jerk off using her fluids as lube when nobody was looking, no one knew what happened later when he gotten taken away by security, apparently it felt too good for him. She wanted to look away however boredom got the best of her as her eyes were now glued to the screen.

She was seeing cows getting fucked by workers, machines, and each other. She drooled at this point not caring how ridiculous it was. Her grip on her dignity and mind was slipping on each passing day no matter how hard she tried to keep sane. The suckers constantly draining continuous amounts of milk from her breast. She bit her lower lip every time felt a boost in the pumps suckling her.

She now received daily whippings on her backside every two hours with each lasting thirty minutes. It hurt like hell for a few months, now it made her feel like she was about to cum. Being denied was frustrating to Ruby and the company sees it as a way to break her. Her mind was still like stone but was slowly being chipped away.

She doesn't know how long it has been but she overheard the workers talking about how she been here for at least a year. A year felt like an extremely long time in this pleasurable hell. She laid on the purple floor whimpering, had she given up hope? Had her team stop looking for her? Was she to spend her life here forever? These were the questions that bugged Ruby around a few months back. Maybe all it was true.

The door to her pen, it was milking time she guessed. When the workers came in to put a leash on her, she did not resist, she'd given up a month ago. As she was being led through the stables of moaning madness. One of the workers decided to talk to her.

"You know it's been a year since you came here," he said. "I remember those days where you struggled making it hard for us but now your acting like an obedient little cow."

She had her head down the entire time in despair not bothering to talk back.

"And since that day you've been one of our company's milk producers. So we decided to give you a reward." They've walked passed the usual milk stable she'd been assigned to. Ruby suddenly felt panic growing in her body. If they weren't going to milk her then what were they going to do. They stopped in front of a room with two big doors, they slide open upon nearing them Ruby saw that it was indeed a big room with several chains and a queen sized bed. She thought that they were finally going to fuck her even though she was half right.

"Are you going to fuck me..." She said in a small voice. She didn't want it despite her body craving for it.

"I wish." One of them said releasing the leash and then shackled her wrists to the ceiling chains. "You are going to be introduce to a bull."

"A bull?" Ruby tilted her head.

"Yes," He said answering the obvious. "This is part of a new breeding program we're doing."

"I don't want to get pregnant!" She protested. "I don't want a child, especially in this FUCKING PLACE!" The collar shocked her intensely

"Watch your language bitch!" The other worker harshly told Ruby. "You're practically want cum filling your little pussy at this point. Besides your child will be sent to an orphanage."

That sort of made Ruby mentally sighed in relief at the same time she doesn't like where this is going. The worker continued. "Your child will always be a girl thanks to the hormones you've been given and be tagged with a chip." Distraught filled her eyes as she knows what they'll exactly will do. "The girl will then live a normal life like you used to live until she's at the ripe age to do the same process we did to you."

"No ple-Ack!" Ruby was silenced by the collar choking her.

"That should keep you quiet." The worker puts his scroll away and exited out of the room with the other worker. "Send the bull in."

Ruby tried to break free from the chains even though it's futile. She heard the footsteps of someone behind her, assumingly the bull. She smelt the musk radiating off the bull's genitalia. She tried several more times jerking at the chains til she heard a familiar voice that sent an uncomfortable chill down her body.

"Oh Ruby~" she heard from the voice with a disturbingly lustrous tone.

She hesitated to look and didn't want to believe it. Summer Rose, her supposed to be deceased mother. Her appearance certainly changed. She wore cow printed boots like her, she also had a similar patterned long sleeved shirt with a boob window and showing her midriff. She too had a band with cow horns and ears along with a ear tag and bell collar. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were pretty much dead except her pupils are somehow heart shaped and really bright hot pink. However her most defining feature of all was the extra appendage between her legs.

"How I missed you~" Summer said as she licked her lips, drool constantly fell out of her mouth. Her cock swirled around fully erect at a length of fouteen inches and a two inch thick girth. Her tennis balls (not exaggerating) hanged below the impossible shaft. Her breasts were slightly bigger than Yang's, bounced around every step she took. "Mommy can't wait to make lots and lots of Wuv~ With You~"

"M-mom!" Ruby stuttered. The younger Rose had mixed feelings as she teared up."How are you alive! What have they done to you!"

"Oh my sweet little rose~" Her mother said with a nickname she used to call her. "After my last mission was complete I wanted to go home to you so badly~ But these people took me to this place and forced me to make all the milk in the world for them~ At first I struggled hoping someone would save me but for years no one came. A decade infact passed by and still had stinkin shred of it LEFT!"

Ruby flinched at the last word of her sentence but Summer wasn't finished. "Then one day you showed up and it finally broke me~ Seeing you hooked to those machines making sweet milk made me gave up on the wasted years I've held on to my sanity~" She wickedly smiled. "I've finally had embraced my fate and the pleasure I've denied Myself~" Tears fell down her twisted face. "Then the people here decided to give me a present~"

Her mother stroked the length of her shaft. It barely budged at all when she touched it, just how stiff was this appendage? "They gave me a fuckstick that is harder than any known metal or alloy combined! I can practically fuck through titanium with this~"

'She's exaggerating right?' Ruby thought in horror.

"And I've been specifically made to unconditionally love and fuck you for who knowa how long~!" Summer licked her lips once again as she starts to advance towards her own daughter.

"Mom please don't do this!" Ruby pleaded as her entire body quivered with fear and arousment. "I know you're still in there!"

"Oh please Ruby cut the Grimmshit, we both know my sanity is gone~ Besides-" Summer said as she was about her cock's length away from Ruby, she leaned to whisper in ber ear. "I want to~"

She forcefully turned her daughter around and placed two fingers on her drenched and sopping cunt. Ruby gasped as she was finally touched for the first time.

"Just as I thought~" Summer said as she continued to violate her now moaning daughter. "Any woman would've already be begging to be filled with cock months ago but you my litte rose~ Are resillient cause not only did they inject you with aphrodisiac, they also made you slightly resistant! I guess they wanted you're first experiances to be taken by me~!"

As Ruby's pussy juices lubed her mother's cock, she closed her eyes in hopes of waking up from this noghtmare she was having. Summer then switched her daughter to face her again.

"Now look at me in the eyes while mommy makes you her personal breeding cum dump~!" Her mother said before shoving all fourteen inches into her daughters cunt.

Ruby screamed once more in pain. Despite her being wet and lubed up naturally, she was still unforgivingly tight like a virgin. Her mother slowly pulled out before instantly slamming back in. With each audible smack her rythm increased and more intense. Summer rubbed her extremely sensitive milked nipples and aroela making her into even more of an moaning mess of orgasms whilst her other hand clenched her fat bubble butt.

Summer pulled down her window to free her udders from the silk skin tight prison. This caused their nipples to make contact with eachother, pleasuring them both allowing Summer to use both hands to pound her daughter's pussy into submission. Ruby couldn't take it any more as she too lost grip on her sanity and began to buck her hips into her mom's new weapon and wrap around her to penetrate her cervix and deeper. Ruby didn't care anymore that Summer was her mother, she was now a cow who want her bull to impregnate her with calves. Summer then saw her pupils changed into hearts and slowly dyed to a bright hot pink. She now had the same crazed smile as her. They then kissed to contain their already loud moaning and explore each others mouths with their tongues.

Since they were both Aura users this continuous pounding lasted for days each being in a different position or location. During tgat time a singular robot arm branded slightly above Ruby's clitoris. The design of the brand was heart shaped with a rose in it, indicating that she was now also a breedin cow that belonged to her mother. After several more hours of using her fuckstick on her now claimed daughter on the bed in a mating press position, Summer felt something coming out.

"Ruby~!" She moaned and panted. "I'm about too- CUM~!"

"Me too~" said Ruby. "Please Mommy~! Please fill me up with your Spunk like the little Slut I am~!"

With one final shove, all the baby making butter batter was released after days worrh of building up. Both Woman moaned in each other's mouths as ropes of cum filled Ruby up like gunshots from Crescent Rose. However as soon as the little rose's womb filled up, seed started spraying out of their bodies as Summer still had a lot of cum in her factories making them wet with cum. Summer fell on top of Ruby as they the both fell limp with her starting to stain the bed with her seemingly endless flow of cum. After a while Summer finally stopped cumming. Both mother and daughter now lovers embraced each other in their own filth, Summer even allowed Ruby to suckle on her milk like any good mother should.

"Sweet dreams my little rose~." Summer said motherly after so many years apart from each other before closing her eyes to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hoped you all enjoyed my weird fetish story since this was the first time I ever posted on this site. No doubt you all were aroused and masturbated to this. I'm going to make more erotic stories like this one here but don't expect me to upload frequently that's all I ask. I also posted this on FanFiction.Net if you’re curious.


End file.
